Resident Evil: New York
by OffCamera
Summary: The title says it all. The male protagonist's name is Albert Sinese. He was sent to investigate recent zombie outbursts in good ol' NY. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

New York City. What a shithole. I lit another cigarette. I can't believe that S.T.A.R.S. sent me out of all people to take care of the T-Virus here. After they bombed Raccoon City, Umbrella Corp. transferred to here and started their experiments again. I walked down to the Fifth Avenue subway station armed only with a Combat knife and a pack of Malboro cigarettes. It was packed. I looked around and saw a janitor having some trouble getting up from the ground. I figured he got mugged. Then I saw a really odd looking bite. Shit. He's a zombie. Before anything, I stabbed him in the head before he got up. Everyone looked at me like I was a psychopath. "What?" I shouted. "He was infected with a virus." Then I saw the dude that bit him. I threw my knife right at his neck. The train showed up and alot of dead people were on one. All with bite marks on their arms. "That's just great."

I walked in all casual, pretending not to notice the ten zombies coming after me. They followed me to the end of the train until I pulled out my knife. I stabbed two in the chest, kicked another two, punched two, and stabbed two more. The rest of the train got the message and came after me. I noticed a can of oil on the ground. "This is gonna hurt you more than its gonna hurt me." I poured oil all over the ground and threw my cigarette on the ground. They all combusted. I just laughed and got off. That's when I saw her. The other S.T.A.R.S. girl. First day on the job. Her name was Ming-Wa Chan. I walked up to her and said, "Hey, babe. I'm a S.T.A.R.S. too. Need help?" She pointed a gun at my head and said, "Don't call me babe. And yes."

We were walking around 45 Ave. She said to me, "I freakin' hate zombies. They're undead goddamn cannibals!" I was laughing, "You look so sexy when you're mad." She slapped me across the face, "Try that shit again, and I'll kill you. Infected or not." I resumed laughing and said, "Welcome to Earth, dollface."


	2. Chapter 2

Ming-Wa and I were just sitting down for lunch. "So, why'd they send a junior like you into such a dangerous city?" Ming-Wa took a huge bite out of her Quarter Pounder and replied, "Let's just say I have a bone to pick with Umbrella. This was the perfect opportunity to get at those bastards for everything they did to me." I just shrugged and replied, "Surprised you ain't a zombie." I shoved 5 fries in my mouth. She didn't even say, and I knew what she was talking about. I worked there once.

It was a cold, February night. I was at the Umbrella Corporation trying to restore a twelve year-old drowning victim. Only problem was, these insane scientists wanted to test all sorts of drugs and anti-viruses on her. I tried my hardest to stop them, but they got a shot into her arm. They all walked out and I walked up to the bed, took her hand, and said, "Here, drink this. It'll stop the mutation." I handed her a little vial with the only type of antidote we had there. She whispered, "I'm Ming-Wa." I responded, "I'm Albert."

I couldn't tell her. She'd shoot me between the eyes. Before we could say anything else, a zombie was looking at as through the window at us hungrily. Ming-Wa blasted him. "You're welcome." She said. I shrugged and lead the way out the door. The next place we had to go was Times Square. When we got there, I laughed, "Well, these zombies won't change the crowd much!" She smacked me and smiled. There was a huge wave of monsters coming. Ming-Wa turned to me and handed me a sawed-off shotgun. "Suh-weet!" I shouted. So there I was blasting away at zombies. The body count was large. I was running out of ammo. "Oh, shit!" One managed to get a hold of me. Ming-Wa managed to get him off with her gun.

There were waves of them. Waves and waves and waves. But we got them off our back. By the time we did it was night. "Well, want to sleep at my place?" Ming-Wa asked. I shrugged, "Sure." I think she's got the hots for me. Looks like I'll have to tell her soon about that day at the lab.


End file.
